


Our little baby boy

by Radioactivegleek



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Play, Diapers, Infantilism, babying, pull ups
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-15 13:29:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4608561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radioactivegleek/pseuds/Radioactivegleek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Due to Harry being the youngest direction member, the others think to much stress would be brought on top him. So to prevent it, they treat him like a baby. Even though Harry says he's fine and isn't stressed they all go with there plan anyways without his consent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How it started

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is my first one direction Fanfiction with the infantilism tag. But anyways I hope you enjoy this. Tell me what you think, if you have any ideas, or whatever. Leave kudos if you want. If you don't like Abdl or infantilism or age play... go read something else.

"Guys, we need to do something to help Harry." Louis says, "And I have just the thing." 

"Wait. What do we need to help Harry with?" Liam asks. 

"We need to help him deal with any type of stress he may have. He's our youngest member and sometimes being a pop star can be overwhelming for young ones. That's why I think using age play might help relief his stress." Louis explain. 

"Isn't age play where someone acts like a baby or toddler, and someone takes care of them exactly like that?" Niall asks. 

"Yup. Harry will be our little baby boy and we'll be his daddies. Now I know he might not agree to this, so let's just keep this on the down low and start off slow. Maybe help him with the little things, have him watch more children appropriate tv, have him use a pacifier if he needs comfort... small stuff like that." 

"Well that sounds easy but he's going to get real annoyed. Where are we gonna get him baby stuff?" Liam asks. 

"We can go to the store for the baby items, like pacifiers, bottles, burp cloths etc. And baby Clothes we'll buy online along with cribs, high chair. Stuff like that" Louis explains. Sounds like he had it all planned out. 

So that day they only went shopping for baby necessities. They got bottles, sippy cups, baby formula, baby food, bibs, baby spoons, burp cloths, pacifiers, and teething rings. They also got baby bath stuff, and at the store they went to they were able to find adult footie pajamas. So they got a few of those. One with duckies. Another with teddy bears and one with trains on them.   
After that they went back home. 

Back at home they went in with the stuff and it was hidden in Louis' s closet. Harry came home from a friend's party, none of the boys wanted to go so he just went by himself. 

He entered the house and went to the living room to watch tv. He didn't realize the time or how late it was but at least the boys were probably asleep by now. They were acting different towards him. He turned it to adult swim, and had it at a low volume. He heard someone come into the room. "You're home pretty late buddy and you missed dinner. Are you hungry?" Louis asks. He saw Harry watching adult swim and shook his head. "No I ate at my friend's party." Harry answers.   
"Well it's really late and we're traveling to a city near by tomorrow for a concert, so you should get to bed. Don't wanna be tired now do you?" He asks in a stern tone.   
Harry sighed, "I'll be fine Louis I don't need to go to bed right now."   
"Please come and get ready for bed. It's too late for tv and besides don't you wanna try on and wear your new pjs we got you from the store?" Louis says softly in a tone he uses towards children.   
"You got me pjs? I'm fine with sleeping in my boxers and t shirt." Harry says.   
"Yeah but those aren't appropriate to only wear at night. C'mon let's go get your jammies on.." Louis insists. Harry sighed and gave in, "Fine. And I'm not a little kid by the way. I can handle myself." Harry replies. Louis was just oblivious to the annoyance in Harry's tone. 

Louis took Harry to his room. "Okay buddy, do you want duckies, bears or choo choo trains?" He ask pulling out the footie pajamas.   
"Hey little kids wear those. I'm not wearing them." Harry says when he sees the pajamas.   
"Oh please just wear one. We got them special for you and on a good deal. Please." Louis asks, bringing in the puppy dog eyes. Harry groaned.   
"Okay okay but only tonight" Harry says. Harry decided on the trains since it wasn't too babyish, though the trains looked childish.   
"If you need help let me know kiddo." Louis smiled as he handed him the pjs.   
Harry mummbled tiredly to himself  
As he got the stupid pajamas on.   
He was met back with Louis after and pulled into a gentle hug. He put Harry's head on his shoulder and lifted him up. "Alright time for beddy bye." Louis cooed.   
Harry was too tired to argue. He was carried and laid down on a bed. As he was tucked in, a kiss was pressed down on Harry's head and the last thing he heard was a soothing whisper, "Goodnight Harry."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gets help from the boys this morning and its just with the little things he doesn't need help with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lame summary I know. And this chapter is short and I apologize, it's just that this was finished at almost 3 am. I started this last week and I wanted to get the 2nd chapter out of the way since I'm going to be busy with marching band. Anyways, here's the second chapter

Harry didn't remember much from last night but coming  
home late and putting on footie pajamas to wear to bed. 

He felt he really needed to use the bathroom so he got up from his bed. Liam came into the room. "Morning sunshine. I'm going to help you this morning, Alright?" He announces.   
"I don't need help getting to the bathroom, I can do it Just fine on my own." Harry replies simply but Liam helps him anyways. 

Liam quickly got Harry into the bathroom and starts to unzip the front of Harry's jammies.   
"Dude quit, I'll get it myself" Harry pushes Liam's hand away. He got the rest of his jammies off on his own. Liam helped him on the toilet and held him there. 

"I was swear Liam. I don't need help." Harry says. 

"Harry, please let me help. Would you feel better if I closed my eyes?" Liam asks. 

Harry groans. "Fine." 

So as promise Liam closed his eyes. 

Harry finally went to the bathroom. When he finishes he announced it and went to grab toilet paper to wipe himself but Liam stopped him and wiped him clean with the toilet paper. 

"Liam! I swear you're being freakin weird today! Let me do this myself!"

Liam shook his head and flushed the toilet ad he helped Harry back up. 

"Please relax and let me help you this morning, Harry. It doesn't hurt to get help." Liam says calmly. 

"You wait here and I'll go grab you an outfit." Liam adds. He left the room and came back quick with an outfit. It wasn't as childish as the jammies, thank goodness, Harry thought. 

Once Harry was dressed, Liam told him to come downstairs for breakfast when he was finished. Harry washed his hands and brushed his teeth, glad he was alone for at least this. He went downstairs for breakfast as he we was told. 

When Harry came to the table, he saw a plate of French toast waiting for him at where he normally ate. Though he got closer he saw it was cut in bite size pieces. Really, these guys were going to annoy him if they keep helping him with the little things he didn't need help with.

"Everything okay, Harry?" Niall asks softly

"Uh yeah, everything is fine. Thanks." Harry replies and sat at his seat. He noticed his was on a plastic child like plate and he had a plastic fork.   
But suddenly a bib was put around his neck. 

"Guys, seriously, cut this out! You guys are treating me like a little kid and its getting annoying!" Harry exclaims. 

"Chill out, hazza. The bib is only here incase you make a mess and let's face it napkin bibs don't hold well. It's only there when you eat and its not like anyone is going to see it, but us. Just calm down and eat your breakfast." Louis says. Okay, so he had point, Harry thought. He groaned and started to eat.   
But he felt really hungry so he started to eat a bit quicker. He felt his fork being taken away. "Sweetheart, you'll choke if you eat to fast. Here, let me feed you." Liam says. 

Harry decided not to argue. All of it was just exhausting him, so he complied to being fed. Even though it was really embarrassing because Liam started making airplane noises. 

He wondered what else the boys had in store for him that day...   
This morning was just a weird one and he hoped it wasn't going to be like this all day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again sorry for it being so short. Next chapter I'll hopefully have it longer. I hoped you guys liked it and if you have any suggestions let me know.   
> Also if any of you Rp (Roleplay), I really like to rp so if y'all wanna rp anytime soon comment below to let me know if you're interested.   
> I'll start the new chapter tomorrow and hopefully have it up next week. Thanks for reading


	3. Rebelling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is catching on slowly to how the boys are treating him and isn't liking it, so he tries to resist the treatment but the mates are stubborn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, it's my senior year so it's been pretty busy. But here's a new chapter. PLEASE read the notes at the end. Thank you :) And enjoy

Harry finally finished his food, there was only a little bit of syrup on his face and his bib was covered in a few missed foods. As Liam went to put the dishes in the sink, Harry started to get up. But instead he was gently pushed back in his seat by Niall. He felt a warm wash cloth being wiped on his mouth and cheeks, "Niall!" Harry whined. Niall hushed him gently, he then put the cloth down and took the bib off his neck as well. 

"I could've done that myself!" Harry exclaimed, annoyed. Niall just ignored what he said. 

Niall put a full sippy cup of Apple juice in Harry's hands, "Drink your juice sweet pea then maybe you can have some  
play time before we go to our interview today." Niall crooned... 

Harry frowned seeing the sippy cup... "This is a sippy cup, I don't drink from sippy cups. I want a regular cup." He slams the sippy cup on the table. He was just getting really frustrated with the mates today. 

Niall tisked a few times. Niall hoped he wouldn't have to deal with a temper tantrum. "Now love, we don't throw things when they're given to us. You accept them and say thank you." Niall explained softly, giving the boy a chance to calm down and change his response. 

Harry frowned, how could Niall completely ignore him like that?! He thought Niall was his friend! But really he was acting like he was a parent or something, Harry just didn't understand. So he just took the sippy cup, and sighed. "Thank you.." He says reluctantly. Niall just smiled and ruffled his hair 

"Good boy Harry... after you drink it, you'll have play time. Stay here and drink your juice." Niall says. Before leaving the room. 

Harry looked at the sippy cup, it had Sully and Mike on it from monsters ink. Just because it had a lid on it with a spout doesn't mean he was going to drink it like that. He could just screw off the lid and drink it like a regular cup. He wasn't a little kid, who made messes with his drinks or foods. He'll show them. 

So Harry started to try to take the lid off. Keyword: Try. The lid wouldn't budge or come off. "What in the bloody hell?" He frowned. Why wouldn't The stupid lid come off? He thought to himself. 

"It's designed in a way so kids can't take it off themselves." Louis says. 

"I don't need a sippy cup, Niall won't listen." Harry scowels. 

"Harry, just drink your juice.. love. What's wrong, sweet heart? Are you tired? Niall said you slammed the cup on the table earlier and said you had a grumpy look on your face." Louis explained, concerned. 

"I'm not tired nor grumpy. I'm just really confused to why took guys are treating me like I'm a toddler or something. It's not fair." Harry was pouting but didn't realize it. 

"Oh is someone getting upset?" Louis cooed, in a tone reserved for toddlers and babies. They didn't have to explain what was happening yet but if they were going to tell him, they would as a full group. So for more, he was going to treat him like they have been treating him. 

"I think someone needs a little nap before their interview." Louis's says helping him up out of the chair. 

"Stop talking to me like that, I don't need a nap." Harry stomped his foot. Great, now he was acting like a two year old having a tantrum. Suddenly a yawn escaped from him. Maybe he still was a little tired and it was still pretty early.. 

"That's it buddy.. let's get you laid down." Louis led him back to his room since it was closer. Once they got to his room, Louis let Harry get in to bed, he looked more tired now.   
So Louis tucked him in like he had the night before and stayed there, running a hand through the boy's curly hair soothingly until he fell asleep. When Harry was sleep, Louis had to resist pulling out a pacifier to put it in Harry's mouth. He knew that would be moving to fast. So he closed the curtains, and left the room quietly, leaving the door cracked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If y'all have any suggestions don't be afraid to say it. :) Tell me what you guys think. Also how do you guys think I should bring up the diapers later? I have a few ideas but I want to hear from you guys first! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. If y'all are wondering about my other stories (those who read them,) . They are on a pause as I'm working on them slowly. Please be patient.


End file.
